


Spaces Where You've Been, Spaces You Linger In

by quotesandkisses



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Gen, M/M, Past Daryl/Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quotesandkisses/pseuds/quotesandkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting over a break up was hard before the end of the world, it's not any easier now at the end of the world. Especially when you have to watch him ask someone else to be his forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaces Where You've Been, Spaces You Linger In

His day starts with a cold side of the bed. Just like everyday does these days. A cold air from the empty side of the bed spreading out to claim him and make all his bones feel weary from it. The blankets have been disturbed just barely, like someone might have been there, mighta' pulled the blanket up around him and sat for a bit afterwards. But the impression doesn't make a clear sign, and it doesn't hold any heat. The empty side of the cot just as cold as it'd been when he laid down and that moves him to his feet.

It's a slow day, the type they haven't had in too long a while seeing how everyone wants to preen about outside in the sunshine. A clear quiet couple of moments with no walkers coming at 'em, no sickness to be spread about their group, no Governor, nothing. Just a clear good quiet couple of hours, that make his gut clench and leave his hands firmly on his crossbow.

When the quiet hours pass, give into the frightful horror that make up their living nightmares now, it happens again. There's a walker that's been stuck, shut in some closet, it only sounds like one so it should be nothing. But they don't expect it to wise up and fall out of the closet, lunge forward, and his hand goes flying without thinkin' about it. Forward to pull someone who ain't there back from the walker before Carl bashes the things head in with the butt of his gun. He don't say nothing about it, and Daryl nods his head thankful. But it lingers in the way Glenn doesn't feel comfortable enough to make the easy, walker in the closet, joke.

It feels like a physical thing at meal time, the absence of laughing and snark. There's no conversation in the mess that catches him enough for him to pick up his eyes from where they're resting in front of his feet. He leaves before he even sits down, doesn't take the bread someone's made with him. A kid'll eat it or somethin' he reasons and moves out, heads only finding the strength to be steady once more when they're on his crossbow.

It's there when he walks the fences with Michonne, checking for weak links, checking to see that they don't need more support beams to take the wait of a group of walkers. He see's her. She's still standing there, face decayin' more by the day but she ain't moving anywhere so no ones killed her yet. He doesn't take his eye off the space of her missing finger when she waggles the rest of 'em at him. Staring at the place he knows Glenn snipped her finger off her hand for the ring that sits on Maggie's hand.

It's a weight, that makes the days longer now. The weight that he'll wake up tomorrow and it'll still be there. All the empty places where Glenn used to be. It shows up in the missing heat in his bed, and the missing laughs, in hands that slip threw air now instead of latching onto a steady body. He's just missing, and making him ache in every way his body knows, and a couple he didn't think were possible. Daryl knows better then to think he's comin' back by now, gave up the ghost of hope a week ago, but when he closes his eyes and lays in his cot. And can't help from wishin' maybe he would.


End file.
